Breathe Easy
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: When Raven and Robin are officially a couple, Beast Boy and Starfire are crushed. Six years later Robin and Raven agree that they weren't meant to be. They go to find their true loves only to find them with someone else....


**Hey I'm back with the oneshot I promised!**

-Breathe Easy-

It was a normal day at the Titans Tower; Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing videogames, Starfire making her infamous Tamaranian dish. But the awkward thing was that the three hadn't seen Robin or Raven ever since combact practice in the morning. Just then the two came into the Opps room giggling and laughing like they were no troubles in the world. The remaining three looked puzzled as the other two held their hands together.

"Um Titans we have something to announce..." said Robin in his most serious voice. The three just solemnly nodded and carried onto their duties. Silence went by for the next few minutes before, "Um dude, are you going to tell us or what?" asked Beast Boy from the couch.

"Well," Robin squeezed Raven's hand, "Raven and I are officially a couple." Beast Boy dropped the controller as it smashed onto the ground, Starfire dropped the bowl she was holding as it went smashing onto the floor into pieces and Cyborg just turned around.

"You and our lil' lady together?" Cyborg walked up towards his leader and patted his back, "I'm so glad for you guys..." He trailed off as he saw Beast Boy and Starfire with their turned backs sensing hurt from both of them.

Raven sensed this as well, "Starfire? Beast Boy? Are you happy for us?" Starfire couldn't take it anymore and flew to her room quickly without saying anything. Beast Boy just sat there still with his back turned. He just mumbled a 'yeah whatever' before exiting the Opps room leaving the three in silence.

-6 Years Later-

A beautiful young woman of 22 years and a handsome man of 22 years were walking down the park with their hands together. The woman had long purple layered hair with matching amazing purple eyes. She wore a purple and white layered tank top with a weal peacoat on top. She also wore wool pants with purple ribbon sandals. Because she was a frequent reader, she still wore her reading glasses. The man had shoulder length black hair with breathtaking sapphire eyes. He wore a silk red shirt with some black jeans. On his feet were black converses.

"Rae?" asked the young man as they sat down on a nearby bench. Rachel Roth turned her attention to her boyfriend of 6 years, Richard Grayson.

"Yes?"

"I..I..have something to tell you." Rachel didn't need to be told what he was going to say. Both of them knew it from the start that their relationship would be a rough one.

"I know..."

"I think it's time..."

"We broke up." Richard looked down at Rachel who just looked towards a couple kissing on the opposite bench a few metres away.

"I..Rae..I..."

"Stop Dick. We both know that we weren't meant together. You always loved...her while I always loved him. We were foolish to think that we could actually have a relationship. A relationship that wasted 6 years of our lives." Tears flowed down her face as she closed her eyes. Richard felt bad and hugged her close to him and soothed her.

"Rae, we didn't waste 6 years of our life. It was 6 years that I will always cherish but we have to accept the fact. Our relationship can't go beyond those of a friend." Rachel pulled apart from the embrace and nodded,

"Go get her..." Richard smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead.

"Go tell him that who you truely love..."

-With Raven/Rachel-

Rachel rung the doorbell nervously as she waited for the owner to answer the door. Today was the day she was going to confess to her true love. Today was the day she was going to meet him after 4 years. She waited anxiously as someone turned the lock and opened the door. There in front of her stood Terra Markov who was supposedly acquired amnesia after she had broken away from her stone prison.

"Terra?" asked Rachel shocked. Terra looked wide eyed at her before answering.

"Oh my god Raven is that you? You look awesome girl! What am I thinking! Come in, I'll tell Gar that you're here..." Terra motioned Raven to sit down on the sofa as she quickly ran up the stairs. Rachel accepted the offer and thought. Why was she here? Didn't she get the right address? All of her answers seemed to be answered when her eyes gazed upon a fairly large sized photograph of Terra in a white bridal dress with Gar in a tuxedo. On both of their fingers were their wedding bands. They were married!

"Hello Raven..." Rachel looked up and saw herself looking into the eyes of Garfield Logan. The one she thought she would never ever see again.

_Cruel to the eye  
I see the way he makes you smile  
Cruel to the eye  
Watching him hold what used to be mine_

"I'll leave you two alone." With that Terra left the room with the ex-Titans in silence. Rachel couldn't say anything. Gar couldn't say anything. In front of him sat the girl of his life. The woman he loved ever since he laid eyes on her.

"Well, I see you are married..." said Rachel trailing off as she looked again at their wedding picture.

"How are you and Dick?" asked Gar avoiding the question.

"We broke up."

"Oh..."

_Why did I lie?  
What did I walk away to find  
Oooohhh...why...oooh -- why..._

"I am here to say that..." Rachel looked up at the man she thought she could have been able to confess her love, "I am happy for you both..." Both of them knew inside that she was far from happy for them...

-With Richard/Robin-

He waited patiently in the living room in the Manor where his true love was living. He had to admit, she did know how to live a life. Just then someone cleared their throat. He looked up and widened his eyes behind his sunglasses. In front of him stood Speedy and Starfire with hands interlocked and their wedding bands visible. Did that mean that they were...

_I... can't breathe easy  
Can't sleep at might  
Till you're by my side  
No I... can't breathe easy  
I can't dream yet another dream  
Without you lying next to me  
There's no air_

"Hello Dick," said Kori Harper as she looked down at her ex-love with concern, "Why isn't Raven with you?"

"We...broke up..."

"Oh dear, I am so sorry!" Roy sensed that this reunion could get emotional so he made a silent exit.

"Star...I..."

_Curse me inside  
For every word that caused you to cry  
Curse me inside_

"What is it Dick?" Just then a small toddler of about 2 years came running into the room. She had red hair with sapphire eyes.

_I won't forget, no i won't baby,  
I don't know why (don't know why)  
I left the one i was looking to find_

"MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! DADDY ISN'T LETTING ME HAVE A CHOCOLATE!" screamed the child.

Kori picked her daughter up, "Lian, you know that daddy has a perfect reason to not give you chocolate. Now I want you to meet someone. Lian, this is Richard Grayson, my best friend. Dick, this is Lian Robyn Harper, my daughter."

_Ooh -- why...ooooh, why -- why..._

_Out of my mind  
Nothing makes sense anymore  
I want you back in my life _

That's all I'm breathing for

Ooooooohhhhh -- tell me why

Oh won't you tell me why

"She's...your...daughter?" croaked Richard somehow. Lian took this opportunity to use her out of the world hugs.

"OH YOU ARE MOMMY'S FRIEND? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DATED A GIRL NAMED WAVEN, DIDN'T YOU WICHARD?" asked Lian as she hopped onto his lap.

_I can't dream yet another dream  
Without you lying by my side  
There's no air_

"Yes, I am..." Richard stroked the little girl's hair with tears in his eyes as Kori watched the two interact. Richard knew it was time to let her go and move on...Maybe Rachel was free that night...

_I... can't breathe easy  
Can't sleep at night _

Till you're by my side

Coz i can't breathe easy

I can't dream yet another dream  
Without you lying next to me  
There's no air

There's no air.

**Sucky ending I know...Tell me what you think! Please review and watch out for my next oneshot!  
**

**BYE! **

**PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
